And don't let the bedbugs bite
by RamenFighterMiki
Summary: Get out of my house." Misaki looked up from his book. "What?" I own nothing. UsamixMisaki
1. Videos Smiling!

Hi! This is my first time writing a yaoi fanfic before, so bear with me!

"Get out of my house."

Misaki looked up from his book. "What?"

"You heard me. Get the fuck out of my house."

Akihiko looked at Misaki with a mixture of anger and disgust.

"Why?" The young boy was genuinely surprised. Where did this come from?

_Probably from the depths of hell._

"I know your doing that Sumi brat. You didn't even try to hide his bite marks. You make me sick."

Misaki's hands flew to his neck. There _were_ bite marks. But he didn't remember doing it with Sumi-sanpai. Hell, he didn't even remember kissing the man! '_What the fuck?'_

"Go pack your things. I already called Takahiro. Told him you were hindering my work."

"Waitt-" Misaki didn't know what(or how) happened, but he wanted to make things right. But unfortunately, Akihiko had more to say.

Akihiko had his back turned as delivered the final blow to Misaki's heart.

"Misaki, im sorry to say that I have no room in my heart for a selfish whore like you."

Tears poured from the young boy's eyes."U-Usagi-san..."

Misaki, Misaki.

The green-eyed vaguely wondered where the voice was coming from.

Misaki.

Wait a minute. That was Usagi-san's voice.

Misaki laughed inwardly. The man wasn't even 10 feet from his and he was already hallucinating!

Misaki. Misaki!

Misaki bolted upright on the bad, sending the sheets off of him as well as a very surprised Akihiko.

"Ah! Im so sorry, Usagi-san! I disn't mean to!" The boy was about to go on when he noticed Usagi-san looking at him funny.

"What?"Misaki was about to say, but something wet on this cheeks stopped him.

He was crying.

And quite a lot, from the now-growing spot on the bed.

'Sorry! I'll clean the sheets now!" Misaki was about to get up when Akihiko hugged him.

In this hug, everything was right. No hands went where they should'nt, and the embrace was warm and comforting.

Akihiko wiped the tears off of Misaki's face.

"Why are you crying?"

The boy's face turned a slight pink. "I was just having a dream."

"About me?"

Misaki said nothing, but his blush deepened.

They just sat there, in that hug, for a few minutes before Misaki sspoke.

"Would you ever leave me?"

"Why would you ever think that? I love you too much. Even being 15 feet from you makes me sad."

Misaki said nothing again, but laid his head on Usagi-san's chest.

"Now, are you going to stop seducing me anytime soon because I don't think I can take much more."

"What?'"

Just then, Misaki noticed that he was very much naked.

Foreseeing doom and possible pain in his future, Misaki thrashed around in Akihiko's grasp, trying desperately to get out befire he got molested.

"Usagi-baka, let me go! Its too early for something like this!"

But, of course, his protest were unheard as they started the day, the usual way.

Possible pain? Let me give you a hint: Its in the back side of the body.

Review please!


	2. YATTA!

Akihiko woke up to the sound of a shower running.

He groggily wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Last night had been _excruciatingly _long.

He had spent all night working on his manuscript while Aikawa breathed down his neck. God, that woman can be so damn scary sometimes.

Because of that, he was _dangerously_ low on Misaki.

He slowly sneaked to the bathroom door, but the shower stopped before he could get to it.

_Damn._ _But it doesn't matter. Misaki is good no matter where he is._

Akihiko swung the door open, to find Misaki clad in only a towel that was hung loosely around his waist. His hair was sopping wet, his body was glistening with water, and his cheeks were flushed from the hot water. You could see the hickeys that were left by Akihiko a few days ago.(1)

_Perfect._

Misaki turned around and jumped a foot in the air. He _obviously _didn't expect Akihiko to be there.

Akihiko was about to lunge at Misaki when the young boy called out in a very low voice that _did not _belong to him.

"Usagi-san?"

Akihiko stopped in his tracks.

What had happened to Misaki's beautifully uke-like voice? The voice that could turn Akihiko on with just a stammer? Where did the voice that could send out beautiful notes of erotic pleasure go?(2)

This was _definitely _not to Akihiko's liking.

"Did you hear my voice, Usagi-san? I'm finally turning into a man! Maybe I'll grow taller now!"(lol)

Akihiko woke up in a sweat.

"_Holy shit_ that was a bad dream." He said out loud.

He looked to the side of him.

Beside him he could see the cutest boy in the whole world.

Akihiko carefully took Misaki's face in his hands and gave the boy a passionate kiss.

With this, Misaki woke up. "Usagi-san, what are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Now _that _was the voice Akihiko wanted.

"I'm just looking at your beautiful face."

"Baka! If your going to do that, do it when I _can't_ notice!"

Akihiko just laughed. "Sorry. I'll go to sleep now."

A few weeks later:

"Usagi-san! Can you hear my voice? I'm finally turning into a man!" Misaki said in a very deep voice.

Akihiko fainted right there and then.

a/n: Lol. This was supposed to be funny, but it turned out kinda.....sweet? I can't even control my own words. How sad. T_T.

It was hard to write this because my dad was throwing around my things.

"Your 12 years old, dammit! Learn to clean up your room! Arn't you a girl!?"

"I am cleaning it up. Just _very_ slowly."

(1)I've never gotten a hickey before, so I don't know how long they last.

(2)Holy crap. That's like, the best thing I've ever written.

Please review!


	3. Author's sigh

Hello everyone. It's nice to see you all again. I've missed you guys. I'm not allowed on fanfiction anymore.

But let me start at the begginging:

For Christmas, I got the Dsi, which had internet. I used to go on fanfiction all the time! It was so nice. But one day, my mom read the history on my Dsi and found Yunakitty's "The In Between." You know, the one where there at the hotel and Nowaki uses astroglide and- Yeah. She found it. And she threw up. I was grounded for so long, I didn't even know how to use the computer after a while. She started asking me if I was gay, if I get off on it, etc. That's why I haven't been on in a while. I probably won't be on for a while again, so I just wanted to tell you.

May you get your intake of pure love.

-Ramenfightermiki


End file.
